Cabinets on the market in general meet the aesthetic and pragmatic demands, but not necessarily the general demand for convenience. The illumination is apparently one of the problems. Cabinets are commonly seen furniture in homes and offices. But the majority of cabinets do not come with illumination fixture, or if they do, they tend to be much more expensive and mostly require an external plug, hence not as convenient as desired. This invention is the product of research, design and continuous modification.